SAO:Aftergame
by lewiswritesfanfics
Summary: Bassically What Happend After SAO, ALO, GGO Hope You Enjoy :3
1. The Prolouge

SAO: Aftergame

Chapter 1

(2 Months after GGO...)

Kirito Woke Up In A Groggily State As He Had Spent All Night Collecting Loot From The Floor Bosses In New Aincrad To Try And Save Up For A House Just Like He Did In SAO With Asuna On Floor 22.

"Oh No! I'm going to Be Late!" Kirito Had Promised Asuna That He Would Take Her Out Somewhere Special Today But He Overslept And Had To; Brush His Teeth, Take A Shower, Make Breakfast, Get Dressed, Buy Her Flowers And Meet Her At The Park In... 10 Minutes! "Dam Alarm Clock! Should Have Woke Me Up An Hour Ago,

-On Asuna's Side-

"Huh Eh... Oh Crap!" She Jumped Out Of Bed And Brushed Her Teeth, Taken A Shower, Had Breakfast And Got Dressed All Condensed In 3-4 Minutes And She Zoomed Out The Door To The Park!

-Back On Kirito's Side-

" Come On Come On Come On! Gotta Be There Quicker" As He Legged It To The Park When He Finally Got There He Saw Asuna In A Beautiful Summer Dress. Kirito Stood There Jaw Wide Open.

"St-Stop! It's Embarrassing!" Asuna Said In A Much Shyer Way

"Can I Not Look At a Beautiful Angel That's In Front Of Me?"

"I'm Not As Perfect As You Make Me Out To Be Ya 'Know" As They Snuggled Up On The Park Bench.

" But In My Eyes You Are The Best Girlfriend Anyone Could Ever Ask For" Kirito Said As He Stole A Little Cheeky Kiss

"Yeah You're Just Saying That!" As Asuna Frowned

"No I'm Not I Love You With All My Heart... Well Maybe Not All Some Of It Belongs To My Elucidator I'm Jus-"Kirito Was Interrupted By A Hard Punch To The Gut

"PWAH!- I Was Just Joking Jeez" Kirito Said As He Gasped For Air

"Well Maybe You Should Think Before You Speak" Asuna Responded In A Negative Way

"Anyway Shall We Set Off?" Asuna Asked In A More Positive Way

"Yup Lets Go!, But That Punch Really Hurt Ow"

" Well That's Your Fault" Asuna Said As Kirito Grabbed Her Hand And Ran Off. He Was Going To Take Her To The Fanciest Restaurant In Town. He Spent Most Of His Allowance From The Past Couple Of Weeks + Money From The Government To Get A Table At This Place And He Decided To Take Asuna There!


	2. The Date

SAO:Aftergame

Chapter 2

They Arrived On Kirito's Dark Black Motorbike Which Read Out 'Dominator' On The Side Of It.

"Well He We Are" Kirito Said As He Parked the Bike. The Big Red Sign On top Of It Said 'Mon Amour' Asuna Who Was Quite Fluent In French Told Kirito That It Said 'My Love'

"Well then it's A Good Place to Go to Show of Our Love Mon Amour"

Asuna Giggled As Kirito Had Said It in the Worst French Accent Ever

"You're Really Bad at Accents Ya 'Know" Asuna Replied in a Perfect French Accent, Kirito Frowned

"Aw Is Kirito-Kun Embarrassed? Because He Can't Do an Accent"

"Shaddup, Let's Just Go In!"

They Walked With Their Hands Entwined With Each Others

The Posh Waiter Said "May I Help You?"

"Yes a Table For Two Under The Name Of Kazuto"

" Ah Right This Way " He Lead Them To A Window Seat That Overlooked Most Of The City

"Wow Its A Beautiful View Kirito-Kun!" Asuna Said As She Looked Over The City With Her Jaw On The Floor

"Asuna... Manners..." Kirito Whispered Under His Breath

" Shouldn't I Be The One Telling You that?" Asuna Joked

" Do You Want A Beverage?" The Waiter Asked

" Yes One Soda And One..."

" I Will Have A Glass Of Wine" Asuna Said Acting Like She's 18

"Okay I Will Bring One Soda and One Wine" He Walked Away With A Smirk On His Face Kirito Looked At Asuna

"You Can't Have Alcohol you're Not 18 Yet" Kirito Said in a Harsher Voice

"Yeah I Can It's With A Meal Anyway How Did You Afford To Get A Table At This Place?"

"Oh With My Allowance Plus With Money From The Government For Stopping SAO And The ALO Incident. "

"You Mean Sugou Right?" Asuna Asked With A Mad Expression

" Yeah" The Waiter Appeared With Their Drinks They Ordered Steak (For Kirito) And Spaghetti (For Asuna) Kirito Was Wolfing His Down As Asuna Was Carefully Eating Hers

*Munch Much Munch

" Kirito-Kun Stop Eating Like A Rabid Wolf" Asuna Said Whilst Smiling

" I'm Sorry I'm Not As Lady Like, Like You"

Asuna Giggled

After They Had Finished Their Dinners They Decided To Take A Little Stroll Around The Park They Sat Down On The Bench From Earlier

" Kirito-Kun That Was The Best Lunch I've Had In A Long Time"

" Asuna-" Asuna Pulled His Neck And Kissed Him

"Kirito-Kun I Love You"

" I Love You Too Forever..." Asuna Had Fell Asleep On His Shoulder He Picked Her Up And Chuckled He Took Her To Her House Which Was A Massive House With A 3-Car Garage He Rang The Door Bell And Answered

"Ah Kirito! How Are Ya- Oh Is She Asleep Oops" Outburst

"Hah, Ah She Fell Asleep In The Park"

"Ah-Ah Could You Please Put Her In Her Bed?"

"Sure" He Carried Her Upstairs And Tucked Her In

" Good Night Mon Amour"


	3. Goodnight

SAO:Aftergame

Chapter 3

Kirito Put On His Nerve Gear And Shouted "Link Start" He Was Going On A Massive Raid On ALO With Klein, Silica, Lisbeth And Asuna.

"Hey Guys!" Kirito Shouted

"Hey Come On My Man!" Klein Responded Grabbing Kirito By The Neck.

"Ah- Hu- Get Off Please-" Kirito Gasped

*COUGH *COUGH

"Dammit Klein What Thee Hells Gotten Into You"

Klein Didn't Respond Instead He Did Failed Attempts Of Cartwheels

"It's His Birthday Tomorrow, Kirito" Lisbeth Replied Looking Weirdly At Klein.

"Oh, That Explains It"

"Yeah He Wants Loads Of Presents Though" Silica Said

"Hey, There's Nothing Wrong for Wanting Some Presents I Mean I Missed Two Birthdays Why Wouldn't I Want Presents?!" Klein Shouted At Response to Us

"Anyway Shall We Go?" Kirito Said To Them

"Yup Lets Go" The 3 Said They Were Going On A Quest Klein Found About Defeating A Fire Boss. When They Finally Arrived A Big Box Appeared Klein Clicked Yes And The Gates Opened...

*SWISH *BANG *CRASH

"Damm It How Are We Meant To Defeat This Thing?" Asuna Shouted

"Guys Just Keep Dodging It's Attack, Predict Where It's Going To Strike It Will Strike For The Person That's Got No-one With Them Stick As A Group We Should Get Through This!" Kirito Shouted

This Boss Was A Giant Ogre That Had A Mace Made Out Of Fire It Had 500,000 HP Which Was Nearly Unbeatable.

Asuna And Silica Were At The Back For Spells And Healing So Klein, Kirito And Lisbeth Were On Frontlines.

The Mace Had Already Crushed Lisbeth And Klein

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Kirito Let Out His All To Famous War Cry

And Cut Through The Middle Of The Monster After He Had Killed The Monster And Congratulations Popped Up On The Screen He Fell And He Passed Out His HP Bar Was 3/75,000

(5 Minutes Later)

He Awoke To A Inn Roof With Asuna Sleeping Next To Him

"Ah-" He Gasped As He Started To Blush

"hah" He Smiled And Lied Down

" I Love You Asuna" Kirito Whispered Into Her Ear

"I Love You Too Kirito" She Replied

He Blushed

(The Next Day In Real Life)

"Ah Finally Schools Over!" Kirito Outburst At The End Of School

"You Remember That Its Only For Two Weeks Right?" Asuna Asked

"Yeah Don't Remind Me Oh Yeah Would You Like To Come On Holiday For Me On The Final Week?" Kirito Asked

"Seriously?! YES OF COURSE!" She Screamed And Attacked Hugged Him

" We Should Start To Make It To Agil's Bar For Kleins Party!"

"Oh Yeah I Forgot Let's Go!"

They Arrived At Agil's Bar And Walked In Klein Was Their Covered In Wrapping Paper And Was Quite Drunk

"H-Hey Kirto Haw Yo Doin'?" Klein Asked Slurring

" My God Klein Seriously How Drunk Are You?" Kirito Asked Back

"Hey Hey Hey Seven Beers Don't Affect Me" He Said As He Passed Out Into His Beer Cup

The Party Went On Klein Unwrapped Kirito's Present It Was A Wooden Katana Just Like From SAO

" Aww Thanks Man!"

"No Problem!"

When It Was Time To Go Kirito Had To Again Carry Asuna Home

As Answerd The Door He Said

"Again Huh Take Her Up" He Chuckled

He Tucked Her In And Was About To Leave But A Gentle Voice Said

"Kirito Stay With Me Tonight" Kirito Blushed And Said

"Fine" He Put On A Gentle Smile And Asuna Dragged Him Into The Bed

"Goodnight Kirito-Kun"

"Goodnight Asuna"


	4. Tears

SAO:Aftergame

Chapter 4

Asuna Awoke With Kirito At Her Side She Smiled Got Out Of Bed And Got Dressed. She Walked Down The Stairs To Find That One Of Her Parents Was FUMING! Her Mother. Kirito Often Referred To Her As The Floor 100 Boss As She Was Always Mad At Kirito Because He Was Dating Her Daughter.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH THAT MAN?!" Her Mother Bellowed That Asuna Nearly Fell Back.

"n nothing Like 'that' Mother" Asuna Replied Shyly

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I ASKED! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM!"

-On Kirito's Side-

"Yaaawn" Kirito Slid Himself Out Of Bed

"Wh what am i doing here? Oh Yeah I Slept With Asuna Lest Night"

"Oops" Kirito Suddenly Had A Dark Expression On His Face

"The Floor 100 Demon... Oh Shit!" Kirito Snuck Down The Stairs Pretending He Was On A Secret Mission To Escape A Building But He Wasn't Escaping A Building He Was Escaping Asuna's Mum.

"You, You Just Decide To SLEEP With My Daughter?!" She Again Bellowed!

"eek" Kirito Let Out She Stood Up And Grabbed Kirito

"Y YOU!-" Asuna's Mum Was Interrupted By Asuna's

"STOP IT!"

"Mum... I Love Kirito And He Loves Me And Why Can't You See That! I Don't Need Another Suitor Kirito's Already Won My Heart!"

Asuna Was Holding Back Her Tears

"Asuna i-" She Ran Out Of The Door Crying.

"Asuna Wait!" Kirito Ran After Her

"Little, Snobby, immature 17 Year Old!" Asuna's Mum Whispered To Herself

Kirito Searched The Park Only To Find Asuna On A Bench Crying She Looked Up At Kirito And Looked Back Down.

"I'm Sorry.. For All That Trouble" Asuna Sobbed Kirito Ran Up To Asuna And Hugged Her

"No No That Wasn't Any Trouble It's Okay I Swear" He Kissed Her Forehead Asuna Pulled His Neck And Kissed On The Lips Kirito Hugged Her Harder Than He Has Before.

"Asuna I Love You I Will Not Stop Loving You No Matter How Much Trouble You Cause!"

"Kirito-" She Was Interrupted By Another Kiss But This Time His Tongue Explored Her Mouth Making Asuna Do The Same. This Had Been The Longest Kiss they Ever Had.

"Kirito Could I Stay At Your Place Just For Tonight?" Asuna Asked

"Of Course" Kirito Had Bought An Apartment Because One It Was Closer To School Two It Was Closer To Asuna's.

They Walked To Kirito's With Their Hands Entwined. Kirito's Apartment Was Small With Not The Best For People Who Are Scared Of Heights.

"Sorry I Know It's Not The Best But For Me At Least It's Alright" Asuna Shook Her Head

"It's Fine" Asuna Replied Hugging Him

"Well Anyway I'm Gonna Get Ready For Bed Do What Ever You Want" Asuna Blushed At The Thought Of Him 'Getting ready for bed'

"No no no" She Thought No Like That! Kirito Came Out In Black Pants And No Top Asuna's Face Turned Crimson Red.

"Kirito What Are You Doing?!"

"What Im Going To Bed" He Laid Out A Small Bed On The Floor

"You Can Sleep With Me You Know?..." Asuna Said Nervously

"But Not In That Way!" She Shouted

"You Sure?" He Asked

" Of Course! Dummy..." Asuna Got Ito Bed As Kirito Followed Her He Brushed Her Hair And Hugged Her Then Kissed Her.

"Goodnight" They Said In Harmony


End file.
